User talk:Queen Misery
Dear Queen Misery, now that ResonX/Moleman9000 is blocked, can I bring back the Paul and ALF (Gordon Shumway) articles? Yep, ALF. ALF has done things that the Tanners told him not to do. He has blew up the Tanner Kitchen, he accused Willy of being a terrorist and got him arrested, he wrecked the Wedding in the Tanner Home with his loud hiccups and of course he tries to eat cats outside of his Planet. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy Labor Day Well I'm back & I trust all is good, & happy Labor Day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ResonX A new article was created, dedicated to ResonX. Your thoughts? --DragonDude83 (talk) 00:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I doubt that's ever gonna work. That article got the same name of his user page which is still pretty active indeed. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Queen Misery. I don't mean to bother you, but ResonX left the one copycat categpry "Sorcerer " active when he forgot to get rid of it off his Lord Reson picture/user blog page. Just to let ya know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:10, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Extremists Well, if its clearly defined and explained, why not go for another try? Sure it will be misused but which category is not? (sigh) I would say that "Supremacists" is enough but I know it is not precise enough, so I trust your judgement. As for the "Character Alignment categories" I must confess that I don't know what to think. Truth to be told, I don't pay very much attention to it. Balthus Dire (talk) 20:52, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Identity Crisis To Queen Misery: I'm having trouble with placing a custom photo as my avatar. What are the requirements for doing so on this wikia? Rainbowman (talk) 13:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Characters that might be Chaotic Evil Dear Queen Misery, I have three villains that might fit into the chaotic evil. They are Firelord Ozai, Eva-Beatrice, and Colonel H. Stinkmeaner. Ozai might fit, because his idea of solving the quarreling in the Earth Kingdom is to burn the place to the ground, and remake it in his own image. Also, he burned his son Zuko's face resulting in his scar, and tried striking him down with lightning when he proclaimed that he would join the Avatar to defeat him. Eva-Beatrice might count, since she shows absolute enjoyment in killing the Ushiromiya family repeatedly, even though she was supposed to kill them once. So basically enjoys killing them so much, that Beatrice asks her to not be so rough on them. And, lastly, Stinkmeaner. He runs people over with wheelchairs, insults anyone, including the Devil, and that when he possessed Tom Dubois, he basically jumped up and down on the benches, and also had sex with Tom's wife. Though, what do you think of these three entries? Yours truly,robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 05:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Hi there Queen Misery. Since I have posted a video on DisneyVillain's message wall, I'm going to do the same to you. Watch it and see what you think of it. Buddyrichiedon (talk) 16:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Scar a Complete Monster? Is Scar a complete monster? Can you please settle this argument? --DragonDude83 (talk) 02:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes I would like to know why Scar is not concidered to be a complete monster when there are a other villains that are in that category that are definetly not complete monsters and no one seems to do anything about them. Spoilerz (talk) 00:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz Re: Stop Blanking Candidate For Deletion Pages Ok, you win. I'll do what you, Tearface & Tremorfan84 (they both the only first ones to complain about it & against it) says so. I just thought I was doin' a favor because we didn't need there articles anymore. But Is that your decision, I'll strongly abide it. You have my word. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Today is My Birthday Good morning. Today's my birthday & I just turned 25 years old now. Speakin' of which, when's your birthday? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Example Denzel Crocker can be considered an outright villains because he knows and admits he is evil in the movie Abra Catastrophe; Timmys mum You great evil monster. ''' Crocker Thak you I was going for that. But in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker it is revealed that he was once a hero, but because Timmy messed up his childhood he grew up to becomeing a villain. Had he been a straight up bad guy how just wants power, there would have mean no pity for him at all, only fear and hate. In It's A Wishful Life it was revealed that if Timmy hadn't gone back in time, things would have been diffrent, and Crocker would have been admired by many. Some times there may be a reason fo villains to do harm, they could be delusional or have a tragic back story. But there are some how evil for the sake of ambition and selfishness. Crocker is prof that there is a difference between an Outright Villan and a Straight Villain. amethystknight Can you block Alerkina333? He made pages about characters that aren't villains. Ban him. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:08, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I aggreed, he's right. The guy's a bonehead. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Is this where I go to ask permission to restore and edit three pages that were deleted, namely RoboCrook, Eartha Brute, and Double Trouble? I know previously someone just uploaded a picture with nothing, but there is (very limited) info for these characters that could've been added but wasn't in time to prevent the deletion. (Brisingamen438529 (talk) 02:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC)) You Forgot Something! Hi Queen Misery. You forgot about the unwanted category "Angry Villains" that's stilll on the Scar article. I was gonna get rid of it for ya right away but the page itself is currrently locked. I'm just leytin' ya know before I'm outta here & call it a night. I'm gonna go now. Peace out & have a good weekend. :-} - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Queen Misery could you please add Liches lord voldemort. And pleaseGod Wannabe to Tobi I know tobi wishes to rule over all creation with godlike power and liches Voldemort because he split his soul into object to become immortal please if you can tell me yes or no sincerlyJester of chaos 23:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) @Jester... That's false, Madara wants to rule over all creation, Obito (Tobi) just wants to be with Rin again also trapped in Infinite Tsukiyomi. P.S: READ THE MANGA!Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 23:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you ban Crayzee Dawg 101? He was spamming categories (i.e. Short of Complete Monster and Fan Villains). Garfield1601 (talk) 20:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Krabs Why was "Short of Complete Monster" deleted from his Category List in the first place? He has crossed the Moral Event Horizon at least twice, and Mr. Burns has crossed it numerous times. True, it's meant to be funny, but it's still a heinous act. It never should have been removed from either.Pyromania101 (talk) 23:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Never Mind Never mind that last one...why was "Short of Complete Monster" deleted? It was a perfectly legitimate category! Sorry my bad Sorry, I know we are trying t ocut down on the usless and redundant categories but i thought this one was valid and untouched as a classification thus far in the wiki. I'll delete Villains by Proxy.Mesektet (talk) 23:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Good thing, but... Sorry for replying this late, I had a rather busy week-end. I read your message about the prohibition of new categories and I only have to say one thing, I'm glad. I don't think it will stop all of the trolls and other (forgive me for using such a crude word) dorks that plague us. I shall edit the Rules soon to include the community messages, to make sure that none can miss it. However, and I honestly never expected to ever say this but I think that it happened too soon. I noticed that you followed this rule and deleted "Geokinetics villains", or "Geomancers" as I would rather call it. I can't help to think that we could make an exception with this one, given that we have a category for each other major-element-based-power but this one. Still, I would like to discuss it with you because this reason could be evoked for many, many other potential categories, that all in all we don't need that much. (Man, these damned categories really did gave us some headaches!) Anyways, I will only act after knowing your point of view. Sorry for adding troubles. Balthus Dire (talk) 21:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) One question about the homepage Are you the wiki admin, miss? I wanted to ask how often is the main page updated. Frostare (talk) 04:14, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Uh.... Queen Misery? 5raptor5 or whatever his name is broke one of the rules. He created a category. Garfield1601 (talk) 17:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Watch Your Tone I'm sorry. I just had a rough, busy day @ work. It will never happen again. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Besides, what kind of name is "Suxx"? That's a God-awful name ever, in fact, that's what somebody calls themselves when they realized they're a complete loser. Plus, he accused me of added "Monsters" to The Devil page which I did not. I swore to you I'm telling the truth. & for TheSitcomLover, he needs to stop renamin' pages without somebody's permission & without good reason, but most of all, he needs to stop bitchin' about Skippy Shorts. No one in the world, maybe even the universe, likes Skippy Shorts nor heard of it or gives a 2-bit crap about it. I don't even liked Skippy Shorts. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Um.... Queen Misery? Someone made an insulting page about you. I added it to the Candidate for Deletion category because it was very insulting. Please delete the page and ban Phattycakes, the person who created the page. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Villain Cameoes Here are a couple photos of villains that have appeared in an episode of Batman: the Brave and the Bold titled The Knights of Tomorrow. See if you could identify them. I could only guess who they could be. Rainbowman 17:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Obsolete categories Is there a way to delete them? I created one in the past and I want to delete it. Frostare (talk) 14:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) It depends on what page it is. Also, administrators, I believe that Iconic Villains and Shining Time Station should be deletedCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) It's the Fallen Angel one, since this is a villains wiki the "fallen" part is pretty much explained. Specially when a category called "angel" already exists To do or not to do, that is my problem First I was treated harshly when guys like Tearface would try to have my work deleted because I couldn't realize it to be plagiarism now those guys are wanting to delete my recent work which I was hoping everyone else could help improve them with original info. It's like everything I do seems to make someone unhappy. What do I do? Rainbowman 20:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) It would have to depend on the pagesCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 22:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) New category I believe there's no category that would describe an evil machine that's not quite a robot. May I add "Clockwork villains" or "Machines" as a category? Sore-Losers Can I add a new category called "Sore-Losers"Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 19:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Founder Do you know who founded this wiki? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Complete Monster I checked various scripts and watched the scene itself, all of which show John Milton saying "seven", not "eleven", when he brags about raping Kevin's wife. I know this is a stupid thing to bother you about, but I'm kind of a perfectionist when it comes to this stuff, and I can't edit it myself because it's blocked. Also, why can't Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine be added to the Charismatic Villains category? He's pretty damn charismatic from where I'm standing.Pyromania101 (talk) 09:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I would like to add my concern on why Lily Carnation isn't considered a complete monster. What it did to one of my favorite hero characters sent a chill of horror down my spine and got my blood boiling with rage. From where I stand, Lily Carnation's actions are so horrible that I don't want to mention them. Rainbowman 9:00, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you or MajinAbura permanently ban Consus, the Erudite God from this wiki? He edited my user page by adding me to insulting categories. Also, add him to? the Problem? Users category.? Garfield1601 (talk) 23:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Insult? I thought I was helping. I mean the other stuff? he listed isn't exactly flattering. I just guessed he was what Iisted. Not that anything was wrong with it, I was just adding on.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC)‏ Dante Alighieri Could you bring back a page I created: Dante (Dante's Inferno). This Dante did antagonistic things, especially in Acre. Rainbowman 21:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Block Now that the drama is settled it's time to look deper into the block of User:B1bl1kal. You blocked him for one month. So is he blocked till the 17th of December? Nothing personal I just wnat to see Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 20:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) he will be unblocked when his block expires - to be honest I am not checking it as he bullied another user and I have no interest in letting him back.. however infinite-banning is rarely the way to solve things so I gave him a block to try and teach him that we don't accept that type of behavior Queen Misery (talk) 01:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Queen Misery, It looks like NO Users have been blocked permanently in over 2 Years Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 23:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Villains by proxy, thanks. Thanks, actually the main reason I was all to quick to help delete it the last time was I have noticed the many non-badguys and usless categories and I didnt want to be part of the problem if my category was over the line. I'll try to patrol Villains by Proxy for one and get rid of any spam I find.Mesektet (talk) 23:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Avian Villains With Avian Villains, we got the following subcategories so far: Ducks, Owls, and Chickens/Roosters (I also made Bats as a subcategory for Animal Villains). What would you think of these subcategories?: Eagles/Hawks, Vultures/Buzzards, Crows/Ravens, Penguins/Puffins, Falcons, Parrots, and Peacocks. Rainbowman 11:04, December 07, 2012 (UTC) Can you ban Parksprings1? He recreated the Sandy Cheeks article, created mostly One-Line articles that should be deleted, and he capitalizes every word he types. Sandy does not belong on this wiki, as she never did evil things. You've deleted the Sandy Cheeks article before, and you should please delete the article and ban Parksprings1. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:30, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Greg Heffley Can we bring this page back? He doesnt necessarily mean good, but he always manipulates others because of how lazy he is. Even worse, he actually ENJOYS manipulating others. Though he at times considers Rowley a friend, his mean attitude towards others and how he reacts in a bad way to anything that he doesnt like makes him a villain at times. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 04:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Warden Quincy Sharp Does Warden Quincy Sharp qualify as a villain? --DragonDude83 (talk) 00:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Garfield1601 There's a wiki contributor who started to take off the 'Candidate for Deletion' template on Wreck-It Ralph's page. Did he have permission to do this?robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 04:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky I took off the template because Ralph was depicted in the Fix-It Felix Jr. game as a villain.Garfield1601 (talk) 04:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Queen Misery! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Villains who escaped The Scourge Hey there Queenie, I've been wondering about the Marvel villains that was killed by The Scourge of the Underworld and thought I could show you the ones that escaped. What I'm asking is there are a couple of characters I'm not even sure are villains (In fact, they're more like heroes than villains. I'll highlight what I mean.). Here they are: *Constrictor - The Scourge attempted to kill him but failed. *Kraven the Hunter - The Scourge failed to kill him in West Coast Avengers #3. *Solarr - Died in government project before the Scourge could get to him. *Water Wizard - Was to have been at the "Bar With No Name" meeting, but was delayed by a flat tire; by the time he arrived at the Bar, Scourge had already struck. He then turns himself in to Captain America for his own protection. *Diamondback and Cobra - The Scourge shot at the vehicle they were in, but missed the fuel tank. *Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) - When Flash Thompson was framed as the Hobgoblin and arrested, the Scourge attempted to assassinate him in jail, but Spider-Man stopped him. The real Hobgoblin remained on the Scourge's list when the Scourge was himself assassinated. *Puppet Master - On the Scourge's list when the Scourge was himself assassinated. *'The Phone Ranger - Attacked in Marvel Age Annual #1 by the Scourge disguised as a workman but turned up alive in Civil War.' *The Matador - Allowed to live by a rookie Scourge who took pity on him in U.S. Agent #1. *Shocker - Attacked in Deadly Foes of Spider-Man #3 but failed when the bullet bounced off the vibration field around his body. It was later revealed that the attacker was not really a Scourge, but an agent of the Kingpin sent to scare him away from the scene. *Steel Wind - Attempt failed, as reported in Captain America #394. *'Gamecock - Attempt failed, as reported in Captain America #394.' *Lionfang - He was initially thought to have died at the hands of a Scourge, but later revealed to be a middle management heroin dealer in North Philadelphia. He uses a wheelchair due to a back injury inadvertently caused by Luke Cage. Rainbowman 18:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Lazy Villains Do you think Lazy Villains is a good category, or do you think it's pointless? --DragonDude83 (talk) 02:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I for one would say pointless. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Guy on the Couch Good afternoon Maam, i want to speak to Guy on the Couch seems he's been bugging a friend of mine, for what i don't know. Being such a intelligent and wise admin you sould be able to keep track of him, wich is good conisdering i can't find. Could you please give me a hyperlink to find him on my talk page, theres a good girl. By the way your image of the kunoichi in the red robe is fabulous. Good day Maam sincerely AmethystKnight. Misunderstood Ally Opinion on Misunderstood Ally? I don't think it's needed. --DragonDude83 (talk) 05:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Law & Order I didn't wanna give this a shot w/o the permission of one of this site's big shots, but could I create a "Law & Order Villains" Category and start adding villains from that franchise to this site?Pyromania101 (talk) 23:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Villains by Sin Ideas for new catagorys Wrath Pride Sloth Lust Gluttony Greed Envy Acedia Vainglory AmethystKnight Robergestudios, wanting to become one of the admins on this wiki Can you make me one of the admins on this wiki, Queen Misery, so i can change this wiki's page color to black? Character Style 17:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Robergestudios B1bl1kal Hello! I need your help with the user above...He constantly changes pages of mine with no reason, I'm not against expanding them and adding something new but he deletes mine pictures and uploads the exact same picture just to take credits. I had an argument with him so I think because of that he deleted the whole two pages I made. It's Evanora and Theodora page, and merged them with Wicked Witch of the East and West but they're not the exact same characters...Can you do something with that? Thank you! Ste5an Hi Queen Misery. I'm sorry for changing the pages created by Ste5an. I've undo the deletion I made & I'm rebuildin' them right now. It was a big mistake & it will never happened again. I've already made apologies & I'm makin' it up for tryin' to merge the 2 with the 2 known Wicked Witches pages. - Sincerely B1l1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Making Amends I've already rebuilding the pages with & for Ste5an after my apologies to him. I've undo the deletion I made & there's only one page left needed to filled and complete right now, The Theodora. We 're both workin' on it. I don't fight or agrue with him anymore. I'm tryin' to expand the Villains WIki because I love this wiki. I've even come to here to control my negative emotions & my attitude while simply try to read & have fun. - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! Don't cha judge me! 16:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC)